devilworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Filling the gaps
This page is made mainly for the purpose of figuring out how to get the remaining unknown monsters. Please list below what monsters you have not encountered yet (With your user name attached if you'd like), and help others by adding an edit next to it, or posting in the comments section, on how you managed to get those monsters. This page will be removed when we figure out the remaining ones. Metallic Overlord hasn't found yet: (Slyme page) -Liquid Slyme (according to japanese sources, skip all training. Needs verification) VERIFIED (Bear page) -Ball Bear - Most likely needs a toadstool. -Pump Bear Apparently needs to start starving, then overfeed it, but not leveling it up too much. Kind of like the middle terms between the other two transformations. -???* - Sleepy Bear found! (3rd row, 5th column) (according to japanese sources, skip all training. Needs verification) VERIFIED. (Frog page) -Fish - Apparently, it seems you need to keep the hp as low as possible, that includes when getting potions, so lower that hp immediately afterwards. Needs verification. -Stick Frog - Apparently influenced by toadstool. Not sure exactly, but same method caused me to get tadpoledog instead on other attempts. -Mr. Tono (according to japanese sources, it's a randomly rare transformation) VERIFIED. But I'm not too sure, because it's hard to determine random. What I can say, is that it turned into both this and Notetadpole with the same methods. (Plant page) -Thickly Leaf - Get a high level on it VERIFIED Japanese sources agree. Got it on my first try, at lv 24 (Bird page) -??? CHICKEN FOUND (1st row, 3rd column) Now this is tricky. Apparently you just need to not meet the requirements on the other possible outcomes? I got it by making it attack most of the time after leveling once or twice. -??? COCK FOUND (2nd row, 2nd column) ...Well, that's a great name to achieve 100% library with. To get it, you just need to feed your chicken with cake to get your cock... Oh my... That sounds so wrong... But it works, I guess. VERIFIED. -Fly Cock Just manage to get a Fly Chicken to maximum weight. It's hard to make it, considering you need to feed cake on all opportunities as soon as possible. -??? HARPIE FOUND (3rd row, 5th column) According both to japanese sources and my experience, it seems to need a statue from Shrimp Chick's room and level it up enough. The one adjacent seems to need a sword instead. However, A Chimera may come out instead. -??? GARUDA FOUND (3rd row, 6th column) Apparently, it's not the sword the problem, it's that apparently, taking too much care of the monster gets you a chimera, and it overrides both Harpie and Garuda! So lazily take care of it to get it. (Stone page) -Block (according to japanese sources, needs a statue in some way. Needs verification) (keep it at a low level, level 5 seems to work, but needs a statue) VERIFIED -??? Frozen found (2nd row, 4th column) (According to japanese sources, use a fridge) VERIFIED, and it seems it's easy to get -Needle Block Don't overtrain your block too much. Treat it bad and it's guaranteed. -Blocks Train it intensively. Due to stones' long life span, relatively easy to get. (Fluff page) -Cat Head - Intensive training with a toilet. (I got it with 125 weight, not sure if that's a requirement) VERIFIED Also, apparently horse is random, and can go over other transformations. -Lionel - Apparently, train an aggressive cat head. Can rarely result in a Behemoth instead. VERIFIED. -Big Cat I got it by overfeeding it. Makes sense, and it works like a charm. -White Cat - Not sure how, but I think both training and neglecting with a toadstool got me two of these. -Black Cat - Not sure how, but apparently I never fed this transformation, and it was at lv 1. Seems like treating it very bad will get you this. -Horse Man (according to japanese sources, skip all training. Needs verification) VERIFIED (fish page) -Tentacles - Trained it intensively, not too overweight or too little weight. Used a leaf for extra hp, and never missed a dropped potion. (Undead page) -Mimic (according to japanese sources, raise it in a room with no furniture. Needs verification) VERIFIED (Goblin page) -Goblin Hop (according to japanese sources, skip all cares. Needs verification) (Not sure this one is right. Already failed 3 times) Kinda verified, but apparently, you should get a goblin A, skip all training, and feed it cake only. Basically, make him a fat lazy goblin. (Dragon page) -Dragon Snake (according to japanese sources, keep a low level on it. Needs verification) VERIFIED -Hydra (according to japanese sources, feed ONLY cakes. Needs verification) VERIFIED.